Talk:Jefferson Park Food Forest
Getting started This is where we can discuss things related to the main article page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (see above) or by using the signature button (you must be logged in).Dlj 18:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm going to be rather aggressive here and start dumping info that we've been discussing, feel free to remove any comments or add or whatever. Dlj 18:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Where to start *For the assignment, we can refer to articles in our reader on the decision making process, and the observation/interpretation. (addition attributed to J's e-mail) *I suggest that we each write up our strengths and email them around sometime during the next week. I suggest that others may add to someone's list of attributes if someone has overlooked their own. Then, we can finalize them at the meeting and give to intructors later. (addition attributed to J's e-mail) *Have we finalized site? *For site we focused on: **What is going on with drainage, spring in lower part **document existing maintenance (good be interesting contrast to our plans) **link up to current later phase plans for area **what is effect of ELF from power lines **what are local businesses, schools, neighborhood groups, stakeholders, permie groups, et cetera **make a map: (topography, sun, relationship to other park elements, transport corridors, paths, et cetera) **how could we move water to our site, how could we collect water, is there irrigation anywhere close by **how do we see using this as an educational resource, who in middle school currently is teaching or parenting who has a green thumb, eco-interest, neighborhood interest?Dlj 19:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Questions *What is history of land pre-grass? Trees? Vegetation? Culture? *Microclimates? *Is farm a food forest? Is p-patch a forest, if not why not? *vertical gardening areas? *water oxygenation art feature as seen in Global Gardener *Green building bed & breakfast? event learning center? **passive solar, passive refrigeration, green roof, water catchment, water catchment and ormus spiraling vortex art feature. **Native plant vs ecological debates, example guilds, Cascadia native guilds? Examples of edge invasive guilds and also some for slopes Project name Farm food forest - I suggest this based on a few conversations we have had; I 'm open to developement.- like adding the word urban. (addition attributed to J's e-mail). :I like this name too.Dlj 18:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, I think adding farm to the name Food Forest is redundant, kinda like saying pizza pie.Dlj 20:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Food Forest links *Wikipedia's Forest gardening page *Edible Forest Gardens, *Food Forest Campaign contact Erik Ohlsen directly erik (at) PermacultureArtisans.com See also http://www.chelseagreen.com/content/food-forests-across-america/ , http://forestgardenimmersion.blogspot.com/2009/04/food-forests-across-america-radio-show.html , http://rawinspirations.wordpress.com/2009/04/04/food-forests-across-america/ (Great audio program, Jenny is on it too!) Dlj 20:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) The site :I moved some of this info to main page.Dlj 20:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) The land As you all have seen, is nearly a blank slate in terms of structures, paths, and plant communities. Of course there is hydrology, geology, vectors, bus lines, airplane noise, car traffic on 15th. Nearby and above are being-developed soccer fields. The slope and traffic patterns of the neighborhood do not funnel foot traffic to the site. But it is fenced and we can create new history. Glen, are there old foot traffic patterns that once existed before park construction? (addition attributed to J's e-mail discussing notes from 2 May 2009 site meetup) The community Multi-cultural and a bit of mixed classes: working class and a growing college-educated working class/professional class with an artsy orientation interested in neighborhood projects. Ethnic - Asian first and second generation families; multigenerational households. Latino first and second generation. White - working class, skilled trades, and middle class professionals. The park also draws people from communities a bit further away from the nearby neighborhood. For example the cricket fields that Saturday hosted over over 100 people of Pacific Island decsent for matches. The lawn bowling field and the golf course also draw people. (addition attributed to J's e-mail discussing notes from 2 May 2009 site meetup) Mission Brain storm Ideas drafted by Jacqueline, Glen and Daniel on a visit to Jefferson park for the Mission statement *Serve and work with the diverse community; *Feed the community, by enabling people to feed themselves *Educate *Food security - providing a framework for people to feed themselves by gaining a practice and sense of independence through the act of tending the land to grow food. *A model for other food forest projects :I'd also add with an emphasis on inspiring other municipalities to startup their own Food Forests. This one happens to be on Parks/City Light? property.Dlj 21:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *Interactive and participative *Create a magnet for people to gather and learn *Rehabilitate the land *Address the broader issues of climate change in long term (addition attributed to J's e-mail discussing notes from 2 May 2009 site meetup) Jacqueline's Draft first run Mission statement The food farm forest of Jefferson park will: Rejuvenate the land and gather community through collaboration, education, and participation. This project will address vital issues of water, food, land use, and community- building with interactive elements which will enable people to learn how to feed themselves, care for the land and the natural elements, create a place to gather and nurture community. By its success, it will be a model for farm food forest projects. Sloped landscape Site is sloped *excerpt from film Terraces and Raised Beds w/permie farmer [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sepp_Holzer Sepp Holzer (auf Deutsch) See also http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw7mQZHfFVE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFQUKQVwRXU There is a DVD available with three of his film but its in PAL. Many DVD players in computers will play that format but many US DVD players will not.Dlj 19:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Another topic comments June First Daniel, this wiki site rocks and swales! Very nice job putting it together. I can pass the site on to a few people and it will help greatly with their understanding of the project. Food Forest Friends I'm feeling good about this project. Put some funky fun into it and we can create some dreams. This weekend was an eye opener as far as water is concerned. The swale and terrace ideas from both Geoff Lawton and Sepp Holzer will work great with our slopes. Their lines of swaling are gradual and and fluid on the hillside packed with goodies to eat. It also might be good to leave a few gentile slopes open for say a sledding run? Sat we said... and I added somethings. :(DLJ formatted)Dlj Community Garden *Permaculture education and Demonstration *Children's nest area *Sound blocking Community Gathering Space *Celebrations and work parties *Green roof water collection *Composting Toilets *Tool storage Orchard food forest * Berries to Fruit trees to Conifers Interactive components *Zip line bucket hauler *Bike powered watering system Recreational *leave a few gentile slopes open for say a sledding run JPFF presentation outline *JPFF presentationDlj 23:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC)